Quests
Back to the Main Page As with most Action-type games, there are two types of quests: the main storyline quests, which tell the actual tale of the game, and sidequests, missions designed to offer humor and/or opportunities for players to do more than travel from point A to B. Bush Whacker 2 is no exception. Main Storyline Quests Bush Whacker 2 is set on a series of islands. Each island possesses several zones and each zone has, on average, 6 or 7 quests you must complete before you can enter the next zone. Since this can lead to a very long list of quests, the main storyline quests have separate pages for each island. Starting Island Quests The story begins on an island that you find yourself shipwrecked upon. There are 10 zones with storyline quests on the first island with terrain varying from forests, to majestic mountains, to desolate deserts. Click HERE to see the quest list. Second Island Quests After reaching the 10th zone, you find a boat to cross The Narrow Sea to reach a new island. While this new island is still in development, the map suggests players will cross through a thick Evergreen filled forest, enter a trackless swamp, climb a snow-covered mountain pass and into a grassy savannah. Click HERE to see the quest list. Sidequests There are a number of sidequests that are made available for those that want to experience the rest of the Bush Wacker 2 world. The Sidequests are ordered based on when they were added to the game. 'Sidequest 1: Secret Bonus Areas' Location: One in each Main Storyline Zone; Added: Game Creation Prerequisite: Be able to access the hidden entrance in each level The Secret Bonus Areas are an optional area where you can find Gold as well as Trinkets, Gear or House Accessories; great for the game grinder that wants to try to find EVERYTHING. Click Here for full details about Secret Bonus Areas. 'Sidequest 2: The Flux' Location: At the end of the game's available content; Added: Game Creation Prerequisite: Reach the end of the game's available content The Flux is a special bonus area where you can talk with the avatars of the game's design staff. There is a special 100 piece puzzle located here that can be completed multiple times and drops special high-quality Trinkets or 500 Gold (if you collect all the available trinkets.) Click Here for full details about The Flux. 'Sidequest 3: Seasonal Events' Location: The Fairgrounds (Southwest Commons); Added: 5/14/2012 Prerequisite: Right place, right time As with Bush Wacker 1, the Developers will regularly run season specific Events. These Events are TIMED 'and once they're done, it's over. Seasonal Events award special customization, house items and Event Ribbons that, when hung in your House, create a bump to your Base Energy figure. Click HERE for details on Seasonal Events. 'Sidequest 4: Jim's Lumber Mill ''' '''Location: The Commons; Added: 5/18/2012 Prerequisite: N/A 'Sidequest 5: Through The Fire And Flames' Location: The Picnic Grounds to the NW of The Shady Forest Zone; Added: 6/5/2012 Prerequisite: Talk to the Town Crier in the Commons, Be able to access the 5th puzzle field of Area 3 'Sidequest 6: Treasure Island' Location: The Old Mountain to the NW of The Windy Crest; Added: 6/21/2012 Prerequisite: Complete Sidequest 5, Talk to the Town Crier in the Commons, Be able to access 3rd puzzle field of Area 5 'Sidequest 7: Town Hall' Location: The Commons; Added: 7/9/2012 Prerequisite: N/A 'Sidequest 8': Nate's Desert Adventure Location: The Desert Temple to the West of The 'The Dusty Loop'; Added: 7/12/2012 Prerequisite: Complete Sidequest 6, Talk to the Town Crier in the Commons, Be able to access 2nd puzzle field of Area 8 'Sidequest 9:' A Market for All Location: The Commons; Added: 7/20/2012 Prerequisite: Jim's Lumber Mill *FYI: Crops wilt 24 hours after they grow to maturity. 'Repeatable Daily Quests' After completing "A Market for All" and "Fresh Produce" Farmer McDonald will begin to offer randomly selected daily farming quests. If you manage to complete all 6 of these quests, you are given an Achievement. Completing a daily quest begins a 20 hour cool-down clock until the next quest is made available to you. 'Sidequest 10: Your Daily Lumber Quota' Location: The Commons; Added: 7/20/2012 Prerequisite: Jim's Lumber Mill * Note, this is a daily quest (resets after 20 hours), but ONLY when you have another quest that requires wooden planks; you cannot stockpile them in advance. 'Sidequest 11: The Old Hermit' Location: The Hermits House; Added: 7/26/2012 ''' '''You will get a new quest every 20 hours after completing the last one. 'Sidequest 12: Nate's Evergreen Adventure' Location: The Evergreen Forest; Added: 8/20/2012